


Pack Your Bags, We're Going..

by foreveryours_1d



Series: Little Liam's Adventures [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Derek and Stiles are Mates, Derek is a Good Parent, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Fluff, Family Vacations, Fluff and Crack, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Kid Fic, Kid Liam Dunbar, Liam Dunbar is Derek and Stiles' son, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Married Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Stiles Stilinski is a Good Parent, This Has Actual Plot Now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-02-13 12:19:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2150478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreveryours_1d/pseuds/foreveryours_1d
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Pack decide that they need a little vacation, so they all head out to Orlando, Florida where they stay at a time share for a couple of weeks. The fourth night there, after a very long day at Disney, the pack is more than ready to sleep. But when Little Liam is the first one to fall asleep, the couples decide to have a bit of fun themselves. But what happens when Liam wakes up in the middle of the night and checks in on aunts/uncles, grandparents and  even his fathers' "wrestling?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Can we meet Mickey Mouse?

**Author's Note:**

> I got a great response from "The Cookie Officer" so here's another little story of Baby Liam being stinking adorable.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Pack decide that they need a little vacation, so they all head out to Orlando, Florida where they stay at a time share for a couple of weeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was seriously only supposed to be like a quick little one-shot, but then it got away from me and plot happened, and I added some other characters and wow. Why did I write this ???

To say that the pack was excited for this vacation would seriously be the biggest understatement of the year. The pack had spent the majority of the past month making sure that this trip went without amiss and that they had everything that they would need, at least until they arrived in Orlando, Florida. It’s the first trip they’d be taking since Liam was born, and the pup was excited since “Uncle Isaac said we get to see Mickey!” and Stiles tried to be mad at Isaac for spoiling the surprise, but the look of pure happiness on his son’s face was worth having to hear the pup explaining to everyone and anyone who’d be willing to listen to him about how “My daddy’s are taking me to see Mickey!” everywhere they went. The night before they were set to travel out to Orlando, Liam just wouldn’t settle down to sleep since he was too excited about flying for the first time and getting to see Mickey. Just as Stiles and Derek were about to give up and deal with the fact that they’d be dealing with a grumpy five year old werewolf pup in the morning, Liam knocked out around 12:30 in the morning. Stiles and Derek thanked the deities and wasted no time in going to sleep. God knows they’re going to need every ounce of sleep the next day.

 

*

[Day of Trip to Orlando, Florida]

The morning of the trip, the Hale house was a chaotic mess due to everyone trying to get the last bits of essentials packed while trying to eat breakfast and trying to make sure they didn’t forget anything important like their wallets-

                “That happened once Stiles” Scott would protest, even though it was true.

By the time everyone’s bags were distributed into cars, they headed off on the hour long ride to the airport. Stiles spent the drive trying to finish feeding Liam since the pup was barely awake; he just hoped he wouldn’t throw a tantrum at the airport because he was sleepy, so Stiles was just trying to let his son sleep as much as he could before they actually got to their gate. Once they arrived at the airport, the pack followed Derek’s car to where they’d be leaving their cars while on vacation before getting out and dealing with the suitcases. Since Liam had fallen asleep after Stiles fed him, he had his hands full with Liam resting on his hip, while the boy continued to sleep and Liam’s bag with his toys, extra clothes and snacks.

                “Hey babe, little one here is out cold, are you okay with the suitcases?”

Stiles looked over at his husband, who was currently bickering with Erica about what park we’re going to go to first.

Stiles huffed out an amused laugh,

                “Well, there won’t be any parks to go to if we don’t actually oh you know, board the plane?”

Stiles raised an amused eyebrow at his sheepish looking husband and beta.

                “Yeah that’s what I thought now, go take care of the suitcases so we can go check in and head to our gate. Oh and by the way, munchkin here wants to see Mickey, therefore we will be going to Magic Kingdom first.”

Stiles walked away, laughing at the squeak and “Awh man” that left his husband’s mouth. Once they all figured out exactly how they were going to get the suitcases to the check-in counter, they were off.

 

After getting their tickets and checking in their bags, they all headed towards their gate where they would have an hour or so before they would start boarding the plane.

 

After getting through TSA, with a little whining from Liam due to being woken up, they were all enjoying a second breakfast and talking about the things they want to do while in Orlando. Stiles noticed that Liam, who was currently leaning against Isaac, was starting to finally wake up as Isaac kept feeding him bits of food from his own plate, Stiles was grateful that Isaac took Liam from Stiles’ arm the moment they announced they should eat a heavier breakfast.

                “So babe, are you excited about this vacation just as much as the pups?” Stiles asked Derek as he sipped on his coffee and continued eating his pancakes.          

                “Of course I am, love. It’s going to be a great trip and I know that Liam is excited as well.” Derek said while looking over at his son who was in a deep conversation about Mickey with Isaac.

                “Oh yeah, I know he’s excited, but I was totally talking about the other pups that make up the pack. You know your betas?”

Stiles laughed at the indignant “Hey’s!” of protest coming from the pack. While they waited for their flight to be called, Stiles spent it talking to his husband, while making sure Liam was behaving himself with his uncle.

                “So babe, what are you looking forward to during this vacation?” Derek asked; he had a plan to take Stiles out to a romantic dinner while Liam stayed with John and Peter.

                “Honestly? I’m looking forward to the entire vacation. It’s the first one we’ve taken since Liam was born, and I know we all needed this vacation and Liam is super excited about going to Disney. It’s our very first trip as the three of us. Our family.”

Stiles was smiling, thinking about Liam and how he was going to react when he saw Mickey Mouse. And if he was planning a romantic night for Derek and himself, well no one could blame him.

                “Me too baby, me too. He’s been so excited about this trip that I just can’t wait to see his reaction to everything that is Disney World.”

Derek chuckled, imagining the look of pure awe that will most likely be stuck permanently on his son’s face for the next three weeks. ‘ _Maybe he could to the adults and see if they were willing to take Liam for a couple of days so the Derek, Stiles and the pack could head to City Walk and Downtown Disney for a couple of nights of clubbing and drinking_ ,’ Derek thought as he looked around the table at his pack. He could feel Stiles grabbing his hand under the table; he knew that Stiles could feel the bit of sadness coming from Derek, knowing that at times like this, he would miss his family a lot. Derek was so lucky he had Stiles, he truly didn’t know, nor did he want to think about where he would be without Stiles in his life. He leaned in and gave his husband a kiss on the cheek,

                “I love you” Derek whispered.

Stiles just smiled back, a small private smile. They sat there in silence, just watching their pack, before their flight was called. Stiles stood up and grabbed Liam’s back bag, before picking him up from where he was sleeping against Isaac.

                “Jesus. He must be exhausted.” Stiles mussed, as he brushed some of his baby’s hair away from his face.

He felt terrible, knowing that Liam’s senses must be going haywire.

Soon enough they were seated in their respective seats, Stiles took out Liam’s blanket and his favorite stuffed animal; a blue teddy bear, with a Christmas tree for its leg, named Harry. Once Stiles made sure Liam was secured, he turned to his husband and smiled,

                “So here we go!”

He was so excited, and Derek could tell that he was,

                “Yep. Three weeks of blissful relaxation.”

Derek smirked, as he leaned in to give Stiles a quick kiss on the lips, before allowing Stiles to rest his head on Derek’s shoulder, knowing that his mate has been busy all morning with Liam and deserves some sleep.

                “Go to sleep, love. I’ll wake you up when we’re about to land.”

Derek just shook his head fondly, at the noise of contentment that escaped Stiles’ lips. He kissed Stiles’ head once, before letting the sounds of his mate’s, pups and packs heartbeats lull him to sleep.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

[My Safe Haven](boricua-mami94.tumblr.com)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry. I seriously do not know what I am doing with this.


	2. Family is Everything to Werewolves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Pack arrives in Orlando, Fl. New characters get introduced. Like I said in chapter 1, this seriously got away from me. It has some type of plot now.
> 
> AN: I'll give a list of the new characters I added in the end notes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, but seriously, I hope you guys forgive me for the mess that was this story.
> 
>  
> 
> *AN: I finally finished the rest of chapter 2. I hope you guys enjoyed the rest of the chapter. I'll try to get the final chapter by the end of this week.*

*

 [Orlando, Florida]

Once they landed in Orlando, Stiles just knew that the next three weeks were going to be amazing. Stiles was glad to notice that his son was wide awake and alert, he also seemed to be in a fantastic mood. He figured it had to do with the extra five hours of sleep he got on the plane. Once they were all off the plane, they took quick bathroom breaks before heading down to the baggage claim. It took them about ten minutes to collect their belongings, before they headed out to the car rental place where they had to SUVs waiting for them. Once they got all the suitcases settled in both cars, the groups split up between both cars. In the first SUV; with Derek driving, are Stiles, Liam, Peter, John, Jackson, Erica and Boyd. In the second SUV; with Chris driving, are Melissa, Scott, Allison, Isaac, Aiden, Ethan, Danny and Lydia.

 

Eventually Derek started driving out of the parking lot, with Chris right behind them. A couple of minutes into the drive, Liam was enthralled with all the buildings and trees that were passing by, did Peter start a conversation with Derek.

 

                “Hey Derek, did you call Milly and let her know that we were coming to Orlando?”

Derek smiled; he was excited about seeing Milly again.

                “No. I talked to Kevin though; I thought it’d be nice if we surprised her, instead of letting her know that we’d be coming to Orlando.” Peter just grinned.

                “That sounds fair. It’s been a while since I’ve seen her. How is she by the way?”

Peter was curious, he hasn’t seen Milly since after the fire, and he missed her as he hasn’t had a chance to see her since he came out of his coma.

                “She’s good. I’m sure she’ll be happy to see you Uncle Pete. But you, you are going to have to tell her what happened to Laura, right? She asked me about her when I came to visit her, but I just- I couldn’t tell her.”

 Derek cringed, knowing that Milly would probably be really upset with Peter, but she’d understand; and by the look on Peter’s face, he was thinking the same thing.

                “Oh man. She’s going to hate me.”

He didn’t know how to explain to Milly that he was the reason Laura, her older sister, was dead.

                “No, she’ll be upset. But she’ll understand once you explain yourself. You know she’s always looked up to you.” Derek reassured his uncle that everything would be fine.

                “Alright, I guess you’re right.”

After that, Peter was silent. Probably thinking of how that conversation would turn out.

 

Stiles sat there throughout the entire conversation, wondering who this chick was, he knows she must be family at least, if the way Derek and Peter was any indication.

                “Babe, who’s Milly?”

Derek chuckled, sensing how utterly confused his husband was.

                “She’s the Alpha of Kissimmee, and since Disney and our hotel are in her territory I had to check in and let her know that I’d be bringing my pack onto her territory, although she wouldn’t have cared.” Derek explained.

                “But you just said you didn’t tell her? That you told this guy named Kevin?”

Stiles was trying to understand what was going on, but he was even more confused. 

                “Yeah, that’s her husband. She used to live in Beacon Hills before her dad got transferred to Florida due to his job, which was about 4 years before the fire. Our families had always been friends, so when her mom got pregnant again, and the baby was born with Down Syndrome, they realized they couldn’t deal with two pups, especially one who was the heir to the Alpha trait, my family adopted her . Laura and I had always been protective of her, so she’d pretty much been our sister all our lives, the adoption just made it real and I just thought that it’d be nice if I surprised her by coming out to Florida. She hasn’t seen Uncle Peter in a long time, so it’d be good for them as well.” Derek finished explaining.

                “Oh, okay. So is that why you had to fly out here to Orlando a couple of months after Liam was born?”

Everything was starting to make sense to Stiles.

                “Yeah, she wanted me to come to Logan’s christening, since she made me his godfather. And while I was here, I wanted to establish a pack treaty between our packs, especially since it’s only the three of them.”

 Derek looked at the GPS, noticing that they were almost at the hotel.

                “Is that why you were so excited while you told me that you’d be gone for a couple of days?”

Stiles was happy that Peter and Derek both had someone to remind them of their previous family.

                “Yeah, you’ll love Logan. He’s the cutest thing ever. He’s three months younger than Liam, so hopefully Liam gets along with him. She really wants to meet you, you know that right?”

Stiles was surprised, he’s not sure why, but he is.

                “Wait, really?”

He couldn’t keep the surprised tone from his voice.

                “Of course she does. Now, we’re at the hotel already. So let’s check in, go to our rooms and decide what to do next.” Derek said as they pulled up to their timeshare.

 

While Derek went inside to check them in and get their room keys, Stiles was thinking about all the things they could do for the next three weeks. It wasn’t long before Derek came back with all with their room keys. They had a total of three rooms; the first room had three bedrooms, with a pullout couch and the other two rooms each had two rooms with a pull out couch. Stiles knew that in the room with three bedrooms; it would be Derek, Liam and himself; Peter and his dad; and Scott, Allison and Isaac. The others could figure out the rooming situation later.

 

By the time they made it to their building, Liam was already trying to climb out of his car seat. The moment Derek parked their car, and everyone started piling out of their cars, Liam was out the car and running to Ethan, who caught him mid jump. Everyone was laughing at the happy babbles coming from the six year old pup.

               

                “Alright guys, let’s get our suitcases to our rooms, so we can go to the Publix across the street; we need to get a lot of food and enough food for dinner tonight. I’ve invited Milly and her family over for dinner, that way you guys can meet them before we go to the parks tomorrow. Peter and I will explain who she is once she gets here, but there is one thing you guys need to be aware off, she’s an Alpha and we are in her territory, so please be respectful. Alli, Lydia and Erica, I feel like you guys will get along with her just fine. With that being said, let’s go.”

Once Derek finished talking, everyone took their keys and headed up to their rooms.

The moment Stiles walked into their mini apartment, Liam ran straight to his parents’ room and like the pup he is, proceeded to cover the bed with his scent. When everyone else walked in, they automatically started laughing at the scene before them. Once they calmed down; they went to their perspective rooms and started unpacking.

 

[A Couple of Hours Later- Dinner]

By the time all the food was cooked, the pack could hear the voice of a woman just outside their door;

                “I still don’t understand what we’re doing here, Kevin? Our building is two buildings down from here.”

The pack could tell she was annoyed at being kept out of the loop, and Peter and Derek couldn’t help but laugh.

                “Will you just trust me on this?”

A man responded, with amusement clear in his voice.

                “Mama, it smells like woof.”

 Derek was trying hard not to laugh at his godson’s perspective personality.

                “What the fuck Kevin?! Why are you bringing our son to meet other wolves?”

She sounded pissed.

                “Oh she has always been feisty.” Peter was openly smirking.

                “Babe, just trust me.”

The man said before he knocked on the door.

                “I still don’t thin-“

Her words were cut off when she noticed Derek standing there, smiling.

                “Der-“

She couldn’t finish talking before she was putting the boy that was settled on her hip down, before throwing her arms around her older brother.

                “What-how-when?”

She was so confused, that she just couldn’t form any coherent sentences.

                “Surprise?” Derek gave a cheeky smile, before pulling her into another hug.

                “Uncle Derek!”

Milly barely had a chance to move away from the Alpha, before her son was jumping onto his uncle’s arms;

                “Hey kiddo.” Derek was so happy that they were here at this moment that he forgot about the others in the room.

Derek finally remembered who they were with when Liam came up behind him and was peering up at Logan, curiosity written all over his son’s face,

                “Daddy, who is that?”

With Logan still in his arms, Derek got down on his knees, so the two boys could be face to face. He knew his godson was just like how his mother was when she was his age, so it came to no surprise to Derek that Logan tried to hide behind Derek, but stopped when Liam let out a confused noise. Logan, scared that he did something wrong, with a little whine escaping, starting crying. Milly was quick to take her son back and was currently trying to calm him down;

                “Baby, what happened? Why are you crying?”

Derek could see that Liam was worried, as he was inching closer to Milly, in order to look at Logan.

                “Why are you crying? I just wanted to know your name.”

Liam hadn’t meant to make him cry, he just was just trying to be nice. Logan moved his head away from his mother’s neck, to look down at the other boy;

                “Really?”

Derek couldn’t help the small ‘awe’ that escaped his lips at the look of utter happiness on his son’s face at Logan actually talking to him.

                “Liam, pup, why don’t you go watch some TV with Logan before dinner?”

Before Derek even finished his sentence, Liam and Logan where running off to his and Stiles’ room.

Once both boys where settled in the room with some cartoons, everyone made their way to the living room, so they could catch up over the years. Once they were all seated, did Derek finally started talking.

 

Since Milly was sitting right next to Stiles, she turned to him and said;

                “I know we haven’t officially met before, but I just want to thank you for taking care of Derek. I know he’s not the easiest person to get along with, but thank you for not giving up on him. Thank you for making him laugh and smile. It’s almost like he was the Derek that would stay awake with me when I was scared as a kid, after the fire, I was- I was worried that he wouldn’t allow himself to be happy again. Just- thank you for sticking with him.”

By the time the Alpha finished speaking to Stiles, they both had tears in their eyes. Even Derek and Peter looked overwhelmed at hearing her speaking about Derek.

                “It’s honestly the easiest thing that I’ve ever done. Ever since I first met him in the preserve when he came back to Beacon Hills, I just had this urge to make him happy and to get him to smile. I would like to think that I’ve done a wonderful job at it.” The last bit, Stiles directed it at Derek.

Milly just smiled. Derek cleared his throat,

                “Okay, now that that’s out the way; let me introduce you guys to Alpha Muniz- **_Really Der, we’re being formal now_** _?_ ”

Derek’s pack laughed at the affronted look on Milly’s face; while her husband just shook his head.

                “Ooh. I like her, Derek.” Lydia stated, with Allison and Erica nodding their heads in agreement.

                “Hmmm. You must be Lydia Martin, Banshee. Allison Argent, Hunter. And Erica Reyes, beta to my broody brother?” Milly smirked at Derek’s betrayed look.

                “Oh babe, I like your sister.” Stiles was laughing because he has never met anyone, apart from himself, who can turn Derek into a blubbering mess.

                “Can I continue with the introductions, Mila- **_Derek James Hale, if you even think of finishing that sentence with the name I think you’re going to say, I will not be afraid of telling Uncle Peter about the incident when you were 7_** _.”_

If glares could kill, Derek would be dead right now. Derek blanched at the idea of his Uncle knowing what really happened to his car.

                “Okay, okay. I get it. So, guys this is Milly. Milly, this is my pack. You’ve met Stiles, my mate and husband. Obviously you know Peter, the man next to him is John Stilinski, his mate and Stiles’ father, no don’t ask. Then Melissa McCall, Chris Argent. Now my betas are; Jackson Whittemore, who’s sitting next to Lydia, he was the first one I bit when I became Alpha. Then there’s Isaac Lahey, my second beta, he’s the one next to Allison, then There’s Erica Reyes and Vernon ‘Call-me-Boyd- Boyd; they’re mates and my last bit betas.”

Derek stopped talking for a bit as to not overwhelm the other Alpha.

                “Okay, that doesn’t explain the other three wolves.”

Ah, the ever curious one.

                “Well, the one sitting next to Isaac, is Scott McCall. He-uh- Peter bit him. The other two are Aiden and Ethan; they’re former Alpha’s that we took in after the Alpha Pack fiasco.”

Everyone held their breaths as they saw her looking around the room at their pack.

                “Okay. Who’s the cutie with the dimples sitting next to Ethan?”

Ethan couldn’t help but growl,

                “Down boy, or did you miss the part where I’m married, mated and have a son?”

Ethan couldn’t help but blush as his pack mates laughed at his possessiveness.

                “Oh man, you’re like a mix between Lydia and Stiles. We’re fucked.” Jackson groaned, while Milly just smirked.

                “Still doesn’t answer my question. Should I just call you dimple cutie or do I actually get a name?” Dimple cutie laughed;

“I’m Danny Mahealani. Ethan’s mate. Sorry about his overprotectiveness.” Ethan at least had the decency to look sheepish.

                “No hard feelings. Even though he’s s beta now, he was an Alpha; so the fact that another Alpha was looking at his mate, his instincts got the best of him. It’s okay, it happens to all of us.” Milly finished explaining.

                “Yeah, you would know.” Her husband stated with a smirk.

                “Oh I’m sorry, was I supposed to just let her throw herself at you when your wife and child are standing next to you? No, she got what she deserved.” Milly finished with a glare at her husband.  

                “By the way, Allison, your dad is hot- **_Seriously Milly_**? –What, I’m happily married, doesn’t mean I don’t know a good looking man when I see one.”

Milly finished with a shrug while Chris blushed and Allison tried not to choke on her laughter.

                “Oh my god. You haven’t changed a bit.” Derek said with his face in his hands.

 

                “Alright, alright. Let’s move on. So Milly how did you and your husband, Kevin was it, meet?” Lydia asked.

                “Well we met in high school. He had just moved to Florida from New York and we were starting sophomore year (10th grade) and eventually we became friends, I guess. Although I had a boyfriend at the time and I found him to be really fucking annoying, but we’d have lunch every day. But when he started ditching me for the girl he liked, I got really jealous and had no idea why. I mean, I didn’t like him and I had a boyfriend. But even though my boyfriend at the time hated him and didn’t want us to be friends, Kevin here still stood by me and took all the mean things I said junior year and continued being my friend. Then the summer before senior year, we would talk all night about our future.” Milly had a fond look on her face.

                “Is that when you guys started dating?” Isaac asked.

                “Oh no. after I broke up with my boyfriend, Kevin here told me to go out with another guy I had a slight crush on him. Then when that guy and I broke up, I was single for a couple of months while Kevin was after the girl he liked. We got in a huge argument because of that. He had told me that he didn’t want to choose between me and her, because he knew he’d lose us both if chose the other one. I told him that if he really felt the way he said he did about me, he had no reason to choose. The next day, he’s in a relationship on Facebook and then wanted to lie to me. We didn’t officially get together until the Thursday we went on winter break, although we made out the weekend before when he asked me out. I didn’t give him his response until December 21, 2011. And we’ve been together ever since then.”

Everyone in the room ‘awed’ at that.

Peter had this calculating look on his face as he stared at the man that was married to the girl he practically raised himself.  

                “So Kevin what is it that you do?”

                “Well, I’m actually the Chief of Surgery at the local hospital.”

Kevin turned to the older wolf when he answered.

                “What school did you get your medical degree from?”

Lydia, the ever knowing one, wanted to know.

                “Well, I actually joined the Navy right out of high school. I was a Corpsman; which is a doctor in the Navy. And our classes were accredited by George Washington University. When I finished my first contract with the Navy, I stayed local and went to FSU, which is Florida State University. Since the Navy gave me so many credits for the courses I took, it took me around two years to finish my medical degree. And now I’m the Chief of Surgery at the hospital.”

Peter would be lying if he said he wasn’t impressed at what this man has accomplished in a short eight years.

                “Hey Lydia, Derek once mentioned that you really liked chemistry and medical stuff, you can talk to Kevin. God knows I can’t keep up with him when it comes to that stuff.”

 Milly huffed. Kevin just laughed at his wife,

                “Just like I can’t keep up with your lawyer/FBI agent ass. But yeah, I wouldn’t mind having someone to talk medical with.” Kevin directed the last part to Lydia.

                “Did I hear correctly; lawyer and an FBI agent?” Chris said, while everyone else looked awed; Derek, Peter and Kevin were looking pretty smug.

                “I mean… It’s no big deal… But yeah.”

She looked uncomfortable having all this attention on her.

                “How does that work, though?”

Isaac was looking confused, but also interested in Milly’s answer.

                “Oh well, I’m pretty much a full time FBI agent.” She answered the blonde boy.

                “But what about the lawyer stuff? How do you exactly have time to be a lawyer when you’re off working for the FBI?” Stiles asked.

                “I mean, it’s pretty flexible; considering I’m basically the owner and head lawyer of my law firm.” She smirked at the shocked and impressed looks Derek’s pack was sending her.

Jackson though, Jackson was really excited about the prospect of maybe expanding his own law firm down to Orlando and maybe even merge companies.

                “Jack, I can see your wheels turning, what are you thinking about?” Lydia was curious at what was making her husband look like a little kid on Christmas morning.

                “I was just thinking that maybe my plan for expanding my firm might be even more possible now with Milly and I was also thinking; how do you feel about starting a new firm as partners?”

 He sounded and looked really excited as he aimed the actual question to Milly, who looked equal parts excited and curious.

                “Well I mean that sounds like an amazing idea; but…”

Everyone held their breaths waiting to see what the Alpha would say.

                “….That would clearly mean we’d have to start up the corporate law firm near Beacon Hills, now wouldn’t it?” She smirked at their confusion.

                “Wait; are you serious?”

Derek couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Was it really true that his sister was moving back to Beacon Hills?

                “Yep. I mean, I fell in love with Cali when I was there studying at UCLA- **_YOU WENT TO UCLA?!_** \- Yes I went to UCLA. But the point is, I’ve always wanted to move back home. So I was thinking about opening up another firm over there; but with Jackson’s idea, I think that actually became a bigger possibility.”

Jackson preened at knowing he was the reason why his Alpha would be getting a piece of his childhood back.

                “Wait, I didn’t know you went to UCLA; why didn’t you say anything?” Derek looked upset at not knowing the fact that his sister was merely a couple of hours away.

                “To be honest, I didn’t know if I should. I knew you had been struggling a bit at the time; and I just didn’t want to add to that. But it wasn’t just that, it was the fact that I had to leave Kevin back in Florida again after finally getting him back, and on top of that I had found out I was pregnant with Logan. I was just so stressed that all I wanted to do was finish school as quickly as possible so I could get back to my husband and start raising our son. We kept in contact though Derek, and honestly, I wanted to tell you where I was, I just- I just didn’t know how too. I was scared about everything in my life changing so quickly; but having you to talk too anchored me while I was away from Kevin for those two years.”

When Milly finished her explanation; she had tears in her eyes.

                “Wait, you raised Logan for the first two years of his life while you finished school?” Peter couldn’t be more proud of his niece.

                “Well I had too, Kevin’s CO wouldn’t let him transfer out to San Diego; after his paternity leave ended he had to fly back to Jacksonville and I knew he couldn’t bring Logan back with him because of how young he was and the fact that he was working at the hospital random shifts and still had duty to do randomly. So I just raised Logan until I could come back home.”

Derek didn’t know what to say; so he just pulled her into a hug.

Milly was just about to say something to Jackson, when she was interrupted by a timid voice.

                “Mommy?”

Logan was standing by the bedroom door with Liam standing behind him.

                “Yes bub?”

 Milly patiently waited for her son to respond, but instead he just stayed by the door.

                “Come here baby. I want you to meet some people.”

Once Logan was in front of her, with Liam close behind, she started introducing her to her brother’s pack.

                “Hey bub, you remember Uncle Derek, right?” When Logan nodded, she continued,

                “Well this is your Uncle Stiles, Liam’s other daddy.”

 Logan looked at his mom with wide eyes, before looking over at Derek and Stiles, before settling on walking over to Stiles and hugging him;

                “Your name is funny, Uncle Sti.” Logan giggled into Stiles’ neck.

Stiles honest to god melted at the cuteness that was his nephew.

                “Wait till you hear my actual name.” Stiles laughed.

                “Oh lord; your parents gave you an unpronounceable name and everyone you meet screws it up?” Milly asked.

                “Yeah, they did. It’s Polish. You can imagine the hell that was my childhood.” Stiles laughed.

                “Oh I know the feeling.” Milly said.

                “Mommy, who’s that?” Logan asked as he pointed at Jackson.

                “That bub, is Jackson. He’s one of Uncle Derek’s betas.

                “Uncle Der, how many woofs do you have?” Logan asked his Uncle, and the fact he couldn’t pronounce ‘wolves’ made the pack coo at how adorable the pup was.

                “Well Logan, there’s Jackson, Isaac, Scott, Erica, Boyd, Aiden, Ethan, my Uncle Peter and Liam.” Derek responded while pointing out each beta in the pack.

                “What about the others?’ The pup asked.

                “Well, Lydia is a banshee. Danny is human. Chris and Allison are hunters. John is the Sheriff. And Melissa is a nurse.” When Logan heard that John was the Sheriff, he walked towards the man and said;

                “I want to be just like you when I grow up.” Stiles couldn’t help but awe, because his dad looked like he just won the lottery.

                “Well mister whenever your mom comes to visit your Uncles, have him bring you to work. You can be my Deputy for the day.” John laughed at how excited the young pup looked.

 Milly stood up in order to introduce her son to her uncle properly.

                “Logan, this is my Uncle Peter. Peter, meet my son, Logan Alexander.” Peter looked overwhelmed, it’s been so long since he’s seen his niece and now he was meeting his grandnephew.

 Milly handed Logan off to Peter, and Logan curled his arms around Peter’s neck.

                “Mommy, why does Pet’r smell sad?” Milly looked up at that, shocked to see that her uncle was crying. He pulled her into a hug and held her close.

                “I’ve missed you much, pumpkin. I’m so sorry about everything that has happened and for not contacting you before. I just didn’t know how too.” Peter couldn’t stop the flow of tears as he continued to hold his niece.

Once they both calmed down, Erica came over and asked,

                “Is it okay if I hold this cutie?” Milly and Derek couldn’t stop smiling at the fact that everyone was getting along, Kevin was in deep conversation with Lydia and Melissa; while everyone else was trying to get to know Logan.

                “Yeah, of course hun. Hey Logan, want to go with Erica?” Logan nodded, albeit shyly and settled on Erica’s hip.

                “You smell pretty.” Logan told Erica, which caused her to coo and look at Boyd.

                “Baby, he’s so cute. Milly, I don’t know how you did it. But he’s the cutest thing ever.” Milly just looked smug.

                “Milly, where did he get his jacket from?” Isaac asked, noticing the small leather jacket that Logan was wearing.

                “Oh, Derek sent it to him for Christmas. Logan won’t take it off. He has to wear it everywhere.” The pack laughed at the sheepish look on Derek’s face.

                “Really Derek, you got him a leather jacket?” Stiles asked, trying to bite back a smile.

                “What? I saw it and thought it was cute. I know for a fact that Milly has as much of a love for leather as this pack and I.” He flushed with embarrassment, as the pack continued to snigger.

                “Alright, how about we start eating before dinner gets cold and we forget to eat?” Chris announced.

As everyone made their way to the kitchen area, Jackson went up Erica to see if Logan would come with him.

                “Hey lil man, want to sit with Uncle Jackson?” Jackson smiled at the wide eyed look Logan gave him.

                “Uncle Jack? But I thought you were Liam’s Uncle?” Logan looked uncertain. He didn’t want to upset his new friend by taking away his uncle.

                “It’s okay, Lo. He can be your uncle also.” Liam beamed at him from the seat next to Stiles.

Stiles and Derek were so happy that their son is this understanding.

                “Okay. Come on Uncle Jack. I’m hungry.” Logan was impatient when it came to food; much like the other weres’ surrounding the table.

Jackson couldn’t help but smile at how adorable this little kid was. He was glad he had another pup to spoil, and he could tell Lydia was thinking the same thing as she complimented Milly on Logan’s outfit.

Once everyone was seated, and had a plate of food in front of them, the dug in with gusto and started talking to whoever was next to each other. Logan was in a deep conversation with Jackson about superheroes.

                “He seems like a happy kid Milly. You’ve done a great job raising him.” Derek told his sister.

                “Thanks Der, it hasn’t been easy, but I truly wouldn’t change anything for the world.” She had a fond look as she looked over to her son. She then turned back to her brother;

                “You’ve changed Der. And I’m happy to see that the Derek after the fire is long gone. It hated me seeing and hearing you so distant. You’re happy now. You remind me of the Derek that would take me to the park when I was restless and would read me bedtime stories. You did great, Der. I’m happy you have Stiles and the pack with you. Even Uncle Peter; I know there’s something the both of you are hiding from me, but when the time comes, I hope Peter comes to talk to me. And Liam seems like a great kid. I’m glad him and Logan got along so well. I was worried that Logan would be too shy, but he pulled through. Which is why I want to move back to Beacon Hills; I want him to grow up with a big pack like I did with you and your family. I’m very proud of everything you’ve accomplished. Mom would be proud.” Milly said with a watery smile. Derek just smiled back and said;

                “So what do you think about the pack?” She laughed,

                “Only you would get stuck with such a diverse group. I love it. I like them, and the fact that they’ve been there to have your back these last few years and have helped you let go of all that guilt, makes me like them even more. I can see that the girls and I will be great friends, and Jackson is starting to seem like my new best friend, to be honest.”

Derek and Milly laughed when Jackson whipped his head to look at her with a giant smile on his face.

                “Careful Milly, that territory comes with me trying to steal lil man here.” Jackson ended the statement by tickling Logan, causing the pup to start laughing.

 

Milly couldn’t help the smile that overcame her features as she looked around the table before settling on her husband. He gave her a knowing smile. She knew what that meant, they finally found their family.

 

 

[My Safe Haven](boricua-mami94.tumblr.com)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extra Characters:
> 
> Milagros "Milly" Muniz- Alpha of Kissimee; where Disney is located. Grew up in BH, before moving to Florida. She grew up with the Hales, so Derek is practically her older brother and Peter is her Uncle. I made her the Alpha, because I liked the idea of the females being the leaders; except in Derek's case, so her little family took her last name.  
> Kevin Muniz Valerio- Milly's husband and Mate.  
> Logan Alexander Muniz- Milly's and Kevin's 5 year old son.
> 
>  
> 
> *Liam is 6, but he was born three months before Logan. They were still born in the same year.*


	3. I Wanna Wrestle Too (I'm A Big Boy)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fourth night there, after a very long day at Disney, the pack is more than ready to sleep. But when Little Liam is the first one to fall asleep, the couples decide to have a bit of fun themselves. But what happens when Liam wakes up in the middle of the night and checks in on aunts/uncles, grandparents and even his fathers' and finds them "wrestling?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been a while since I posted anything for this story in a very long time. So in honor of me finishing this semester today, I decided I'd finally finish this story so I can focus on Ohana Means Family.
> 
>  
> 
> I'm apologizing in advance; sorry if the ending is shit. I really didn't know how I wanted to ended. So yeah. Just yeah. 
> 
>  
> 
> *AN: So I added to what I had before, at least I think I did. Either way, as you have probably noticed, I changed the format of my story. I hope this makes it easier for you guys. I'm still working on the rest of this story, so again, please bear with me.*

*

{A Couple of Days Later- First Day at Disney]

They have officially been in Orlando for four days, and the pack has been having a blast. The first day; they spent the day at the pool with Milly and her family since after dinner that first time Logan fell asleep watching cartoons with Liam and Liam wouldn’t let Milly take him away, so Derek agreed to keep Logan overnight since Milly’s room was in the next building. So they spent the next day lounging by the pool before Peter, Chris Milly decided to BBQ for lunch. Milly was surprisingly an amazing cook as she cooked dinner that night as well. After spending the next two days by the pool, or going from outlet malls to outlet malls; Derek was pleased to notice how quickly his Pack was getting on with Milly. Jackson and Milly have surprisingly formed a friendship bordering brother/sister territory. The girls and Milly have become so close you’d think they’ve been friends all their lives. Stiles and Kevin have been talking about what it’s like being married to an Alpha. But the thing that made Derek the happiest; was the bond Liam has formed with his younger cousin. They’ve been attached at the hips since they were introduced to each other three days ago. Liam has also become very protective of Logan; which makes sense, since Logan is very small for his age; it’s something Derek remembered doing with Milly, because she had been fairly small for a werewolf cub.

 

So here they were, four days into their vacation, getting ready to go to Disney. Derek and Stiles both agreed that they wouldn’t tell Liam what park they’d be visiting today, choosing to surprise the pup instead. Derek can here the moment Liam finally wakes up enough to realize that they’re going to Disney.

                “Daaaaadddyyyyyyyyy! When are we going to Disney?!” Derek barely had time to actually catch Liam as his son jumped on him.

                “As soon as everyone’s ready, pup.” Liam just snuggled closer to his daddy’s chest; “Daddy?” he murmured.

                “Yeah pup?” Derek looked down at his son, waiting for him to continue talking.

                “When can I see Logan again?” Derek really shouldn’t have been as surprised as he currently was.

                “Liam, why do you want to see Logan, you just saw him yesterday?” Liam was quiet for a while before finally answered;

                “Because.. he’s pack and my wolf gets protective of Lo and I just- I wanna take care of him. Daddy, why does my wolf feel like this?”

Derek knew exactly what his son was going through, because he went through the same thing the first time he saw Milly when she was only a couple of months old, especially when she started growing and it was clear that she was going to be a small pup. He made it his personal mission to ensure that she was safe and protected.

                “It’s normal, pup. It’s because Logan is small for his age. Did you know that I felt the same way when I first met your Auntie Milly? When she was a pup, she was always on the smaller side and since then my wolf wanted nothing more than to make sure she was safe and protected. What you’re feeling is completely normal and it just means that your wolf has accepted Logan as pack.”

Derek couldn’t help but smile at the first time he held Milly and how calm his wolf felt and the fact that he wouldn’t let anyone take her from him.

 

                “So when can I see Lo again daddy?” Liam asked. Derek chuckled;

                “Well Liam, why don’t we call Auntie Milly and find out?” As soon as Derek finished his sentence; Liam was running towards his and Stiles’ room looking for his phone.

                “Daddy! I have your phone, come on! Let’s call Auntie Milly!” Liam was bouncing up and down in front of his daddy waiting for him to finally call Milly.

                “Alright, alright little one; I’m calling her now.” Derek dialed Milly’s number and waited for her to answer.

                 “ _Jesus Der. If Logan hadn’t already woken me up because ‘I want to see Uncle Der and Uncle Jack’ I’d kill you right now. How may I help you, dear brother_?”

Derek snorted, remembering that Milly was just like Stiles and Jackson; they were not morning people.

                “Well, my dear sister, good morning to you too- **_Yeah, good morning Der_** \- anyways, your nephew wants to talk to you.” Milly made a surprised sound, as if shocked,

                “ _Liam wants to talk to me?_ ” She sounded very surprised.

                “Yep. He has a very important question and he’s begging me for the phone, so here you go.” Derek handed his phone off to Liam and watched with amusement as his son started questioning Milly.

                “Auntie Milly! -Liam, say good morning- Sorry daddy. Good morning Auntie Milly. **_Good morning pup, your dad said you had to ask me a question_** _?_ – Yeah! Can I see Logan today? – _**You want to see Logan today**? _ \- Yeah, can I? – **_Well, what are you guys doing today_** _? –_ Daddy says we’re going to Disney today. Do you want to go to Disney, too? – _**Well, Liam. Let me ask Logan what he thinks**?_ – Okay!” Liam looked so excited at the prospect of getting to see his cousin that he missed Milly talking.

                “Liam, I think your aunt is trying to talk to you.” Liam quickly started talking again.

                “Auntie Milly, what did Lo say?”

_“Well Liam, it seems like you’ll be seeing Logan today **.**_ ”Derek is surprised that his ear drums didn’t explode with how loud Liam cheered.

                “Yay! Okay Auntie, tell Lo and Uncle K I said hi. Daddy wants to talk to you. **– _Okay, pup. I’ll see you later. Now, go finish getting dressed_** _._ – Okay, buy auntie. I love you! – **_I love you too pup._** _”_ Once Derek made sure that Liam was out of ear shot, did he start talking to Milly,

                “ _So, what park are we meeting at?_ _Because I personally think we should go to Magic Kingdom, just saying.”_ Derek could feel her excitement through the phone,

                “I could’ve sworn we both had 6 and 5 ½ year old sons. Do I have to add my 25 year old sister to that?” Derek missed this, being able to joke around with her like before the fire and before she moved to Florida.

                “ _Bite me, Derek. No but seriously, are we going to Magic Kingdom? That’s where Kevin and I were planning on going today anyways.”_ Derek was about to respond, but Liam chose that moment to run out of his room, with Stiles chasing him,

                “Yeah. We’ll meet there. Liam is running around and won’t let Stiles dress him. I’ll text you when we’re leaving, so we can leave together. See you soon, Milly.”

                “ _Okay, I’ll let you deal with Liam, because I have my hands full with Lo right now. See you soon Der.”_ After they hung up, Derek went to help his husband get their son dressed for the day.

 

*Magic Kingdom*

 

Once they got to Magic Kingdom, everyone split up with their partners; while the two Alphas’ and their families decided to spend the day together.

                “So Milly, how exactly did you become an Alpha?” Stiles was curious to find out more about Derek’s sister, that up until this point, no one knew existed.

                “To be honest, I don’t know. I just remembered waking up one night when I was about 16, feeling like I was on fire and in pain; I felt like I was losing a limb and I knew something bad had happened. I remembered mom- Talia-  telling me why I wasn’t like the rest of the Hales, and I knew I was to inherit the Alpha Trait, but not until after my birth mom passed. So when I woke up the next morning with red eyes, I knew something must’ve triggered me becoming an Alpha. I remembered, that if a werewolf is to become an Alpha, and something tragic in their lives happen, it can trigger the power.”

Derek and Stiles were looking at each other with knowing looks;

                “Milly, when did you become an Alpha?”

                “Umm. I think it was on June 25, 2006.”

Derek inhale a deep, shaky breath, as he realized what date that was. That was the night Laura was killed.

He could tell when Stiles finally caught on to what the date meant, if the way his heart skipped a beat indicated something.

                “The night Laura died??” Stiles was confused.

                “Yeah. I felt her die, and I guess my wolf got so distressed that it triggered the Alpha in me. At first I didn’t know what was happening, until a couple of days later that I found out about Laura’s death.”

Derek looked so distressed at learning about what happened to his sister that he pulled her into his arms.

                “I’m so sorry Milly. I should’ve been there to help you through your transformation.” Derek just held onto his sister and she clung to him, just like she used to when she was younger.

                “It’s okay, Der. You were dealing with Laura’s death as well.” Milly said, as she pulled away from Derek’s arms.

                “Now, that that’s settled, why don’t we go get on some rides?” Stiles said as he pulled Logan and Liam towards The Haunted Mansion.

 

*Back at the Hotel.*

 They had just gotten back from spending the entire day at Magic Kingdom, and to say that they weren’t exhausted, would be an understatement. After they had dinner, everyone went off to their own rooms. Liam had fallen asleep on the couch while watching Jessie, so Peter, John, Scott, Allison, Isaac, Derek and Stiles decided to retire off to the privacy of their own rooms to distress after the long day they all had.

\------------

When Liam woke up a couple of hours later, he noticed he was alone in the living room.

                “Where did everyone go?” Liam asked himself.

Since he’s clearly Stiles’ son, he decided to try to find out where everyone was at. He started with the first room, where he knew Uncle Pete and Grandpa John were staying at.

When he opened the door, Uncle Pete and Grandpa John were doing what seemed to be some wrestling, is the noises were anything to go by. Liam closed the door, and decided to try to find Uncle Scott, Auntie Ally and Uncle Isaac. He knew they were in the room near the kitchen, but when he opened the door, he noticed that they were wrestling as well.

                “Maybe daddy and papa are still awake.” Liam thought to himself.

He made his way to the last room in the apartment, the one nearest to the front door, and carefully opened the door, incase daddy and papa were both asleep, then Liam didn’t want to risk waking them up.

But when he peeked in, both his fathers’ were also wrestling.

                “Why are they all wrestling? I wanna wrestle too.” Liam thought out loud, as he closed his parents’ door and went back to the couch.

                “Oh! I know, I’ll just ask them at breakfast in the morning.” With that last thought, Liam cuddled his Harry bear and went back to sleep.

 

*Breakfast Next Morning*

The entire pack met up at the main apartment the next morning to have breakfast, even Milly and her little pack came over for breakfast. They were all sitting around the dining table, when Derek asked;

                So how did everyone sleep last night?”

Everyone responded with resounding “great’s”, and everyone went back to eating and having their own conversations with whoever was sitting next to them at the moment.

Which is why everyone was stunned to silence when Liam spoke.

                “Daddy, how are you not sleepy right now?”

Derek was honest to god confused.

                “What do you mean, pup?”

Liam looked at Peter, John, Isaac, Scott, Allison, and Stiles; and looked at them with a confused frown.

                “Actually, why aren’t you all sleepy?”

They were so confused, so Derek, looking at Stiles, asked again;

                “What do you mean, pup?”

Liam was starting to get annoyed, how could they not know what he was talking about?!

                “You know, since you guys where all wrestling last night?”

Stiles choked on the sip of OJ he had just took a sip from.

                “Wrestling? Pup, what do you mean ’wrestling’?” Derek was afraid to hear the next sentence that would come from his son’s mouth.

                “Well, when I woke up last night, I noticed that I was alone so I decided to go looking for everyone. I first stopped by Uncle Pete’s and Grandpa John’s room and they were making weird noises and moving around the bed a lot, so I thought back to that one time I stayed up watched WWE with Aiden, so I figured they were wrestling. Then I went to look for Uncle Isaac, Uncle Scott and Auntie Allison, and they were doing the same thing as Uncle Pete and Grandpa John, so I went to look for you and papa; and you guys were also wrestling. So how are you guys not tired this morning?”

Peter, John, Isaac, Scott, Allison, Derek and Stiles were looking pale by the time Liam finished his explanation.

                “Well. Ummm. That’s because we fell asleep after wards, pup.” Derek was mortified. His son walked in on most of the pack having sex and thought they were all wrestling.

                “But daddy, why can’t I wrestle? I’m a big boy!” Liam was upset; no one wanted to wrestle with him.

After the pack being frozen in place; burst into laughter at this. Stiles and Derek were mortified, though.

                “Uh. Not until you’re older. Much, much older.” Stiles coughed out.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

[My Safe Haven](boricua-mami94.tumblr.com)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is set in the year 2032. Derek is 30, Stiles, Milly, Kevin, and Isaac are all 26. Allison ,Jackson and Lydia are 27. And the rest of the betas are 24 and 25. Except for the parents of the pack; I don't feel like coming up with ages for them.   
> I don't remember the date Teen Wolf first aired, so I made up a date for when Laura died. 
> 
> *AN: In case you've been wondering why I've been AWOL for two months when it came to this story its because:  
> \- I had school to deal with.  
> \- I got married on November 14.  
> \- I was a Teen Wolf convention, beaCON Chills, in Orlando the weekend of Halloween; where I met Max, Orny, Linden, Keahu, Dylan Sprayberry, Eady & her fiance, and Arden. And it was the most magical weekend ever. They were awesome and so nice; and overall it was an amazing weekend. I'm very excited for beaCON Chills 2015. (Yes that's me with Max in my icon picture.)*

**Author's Note:**

> I seriously can't take credit for these stories, my boyfriend is a weirdo who likes throwing out random scenarios of Baby Liam being adorable with the pack. Hope you guys enjoyed this mess of fluff.
> 
> This was seriously only supposed to be like a quick little one-shot, but then it got away from me and plot happened, and I added some other characters and wow. Why did I write this ???


End file.
